Media Create Week 9 2014
These are the weekly games sales for Japan of February 24 to March 2 of 2014. This is the 9th week of the calendar for sales. Some notable events are the release of Harvest Moon Linking the New World and Fossil Fighters:Infinite Gear as the first full week of PS4 sales though ithe large drop is mainly due to shortages. Please note that sales below the 20th best selling games are not recorded Game Sales 01./00. 3DS Harvest Moon: Linking The New World (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥5.040) - 130.782 / NEW <73,07%> ' 02./01. PS4 Knack # (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.02.22} (¥5.145) - 66.772 / 376.076 (-78%) '''03./00. 3DS Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear (Nintendo) {2014.02.27} (¥4.800) - 58.329 / NEW ' 04./02. PS3 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) - 54.148 / 192.305 (-61%) 05./04. 3DS Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru to Ruka no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi # (Square Enix) {2014.02.06} (¥5.490) - 53.276 / 687.709 (-26%) 06./06. 3DS Yo-kai Watch (Level 5) {2013.07.11} (¥4.800) - 37.493 / 496.455 (+7%) '''07./00. PS3 Kagero: Darkside Princess # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.27} (¥7.140) - 23.254 / NEW 08./03. PS4 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) - 22.466 / 105.006 (-73%) 09./00. PSV Kagero: Darkside Princess # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.27} (¥6.090) - 19.322 / NEW 10./09. 3DS Kirby Triple Deluxe (Nintendo) {2014.01.11} (¥4.800) - 17.706 / 475.502 (+0%) 11./00. PS3 Infinite Stratos 2: Ignition Hearts # (5pb.) {2014.02.27} (¥7.140) - 15.213 / NEW 12./10. 3DS Puzzle & Dragons Z (GungHo Online Entertainment) {2013.12.12} (¥4.400) - 14.479 / 1.388.812 (-4%) 13./08. PS4 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) - 13.117 / 37.916 (-47%) 14./16. 3DS Pokemon X / Y # (Pokemon Co.) {2013.10.12} (¥4.800) - 12.500 / 3.974.124 (+11%) 15./00. PSV Valhalla Knights 3: Gold (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥5.229) - 11.186 / NEW 16./05. 3DS Kuroko's Basketball: Miracle Victory (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.20} (¥5.980) - 10.378 / 56.059 (-77%) 17./12. WIU Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo) {2014.02.13} (¥5.985) - 10.056 / 60.103 (-30%) 18./07. PS4 Killzone: Shadow Fall (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.02.22} (¥7.245) - 8.501 / 40.837 (-74%) 19./15. PS4 Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥4.800) - 8.430 / 20.524 (-30%) 20./00. PSV Infinite Stratos 2: Ignition Hearts # (5pb.) {2014.02.27} (¥7.140) - 8.246 / NEW 21./22. PS3 Grand Theft Auto V (Take-Two Interactive Japan) {2013.10.10} (¥7.770) 22./13. PS4 Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Ubisoft) {2014.02.22} (¥8.820) 23./19. PS3 Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) 24./11. PS4 Dynasty Warriors 8 with Xtreme Legends (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.22} (¥8.190) 25./00. PSP Katen no Hana: Yume Akari # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.27} (¥6.090) 26./00. PSP Bakumatsu Rock (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥6.090) 27./14. PS4 Call of Duty: Ghosts - Dubbed Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥7.980) 28./17. 3DS Puyo Puyo Tetris (Sega) {2014.02.06} (¥5.229) 29./30. 3DS Monster Hunter 4 # (Capcom) {2013.09.14} (¥5.990) 30./25. 3DS Animal Crossing: New Leaf # (Nintendo) {2012.11.08} (¥4.800) 31./24. WIU Super Mario 3D World (Nintendo) {2013.11.21} (¥5.985) 32./18. PS4 FIFA 14 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) 33./00. PS3 Sakigake!! Otokojuku - Nihon yo, Kore ga Otoko Dearu! # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.27} (¥7.480) 34./00. PSP Satomi Hakkenden: Hachi Tamanoki # (QuinRose) {2014.02.27} (¥6.300) 35./29. 3DS Attack on Titan: The Last Wings of Mankind (Spike Chunsoft) {2013.12.05} (¥6.090) 36./27. 3DS Battle For Money Sentouchuu: Densetsu no Shinobi no Survival Battle! (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.10.17} (¥4.980) 37./00. PSP Iza, Shutshjin! Koisen Dai-ni-maku - Echigo-Hen # (Asgard) {2014.02.27} (¥5.040) 38./00. PSP Iza, Shutshjin! Koisen Dai-ni-maku - Kai-Hen # (Asgard) {2014.02.27} (¥5.040) 39./31. PSV Terraria (Spike Chunsoft) {2014.02.06} (¥2.980) 40./28. 3DS Magi: A New World (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.13} (¥5.980) 41./38. 3DS Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo) {2011.12.01} (¥4.800) 42./26. PS3 Diablo III (Square Enix) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) 43./21. 3DS A-Train 3D (Artdink) {2014.02.13} (¥6.090) 44./34. 3DS The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds # (Nintendo) {2013.12.26} (¥4.800) 45./20. PS4 Need for Speed: Rivals (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) 46./41. PS3 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2013.11.07} (¥7.665) 47./32. PS4 Nobunaga's Ambition: Creation (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.22} (¥9.240) 48./37. 3DS Friend Collection: New Life # (Nintendo) {2013.04.18} (¥4.800) 49./33. PS3 Sengoku Basara 4 # (Capcom) {2014.01.23} (¥6.990) 50./48. 3DS New Super Mario Bros. 2 # (Nintendo) {2012.07.28} (¥4.800) |System | This Week | Last Week | Last Year | YTD | Last YTD | -------------------------------------------------------------------------- | ALL | 921.000 | 1.145.000 | 1.276.000 | 8.062.000 | 8.544.000 | System Sales Category:Media Create Category:2014